


Comfort

by JustBeStill



Category: Bunsen Is a Beast!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill





	Comfort

"WELL, I WISH THAT I HAD NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" Mikey yelled over his shoulder as a burning rage coursed through his body. He had been fighting with Bunsen over Sally again. Couldn't that stupid beast see that the guinea pig did not love him back?

Feeling a need to be consoled, he stormed over to the Hugging Chair and sat down, sighing as the chair's arms wrapped around his body, and it began purring affectionately while holding him tightly and securely. He had never been hugged like this before, and it felt so good to have something care for him this much.

Bunsen's words kept repeating over and over in his mind, and the pain in his heart increased every second. The little beast was like a brother to him, and Mikey considered him a part of his family. He was the only real friend that he had, and he didn't want to lose him.

He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, gritting his teeth in anger as the Hugging Chair held him tighter, filling him with an intense comfort that he'd never experienced before now.

He sighed and rested his head against one of the arms and tried to keep himself from crying, and failed. He clutched onto the chairs arms as he cried, his sobs prompting the chair to try harder to make him happy, as it held him closer to itself and purred soothingly.

Mikey lifted his head when he heard soft footsteps near him. Bunsen stood in front of him, wringing his hands nervously. Mikey narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I would like to be left alone, please."

Bunsen cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize for the things I said to you earlier. I just got so mad that you would insult Sally so harshly, and it did not sit well with me."

Mikey sighed. "Sally is a GUINEA PIG, Bunsen. She is not right for you."

Bunsen got closer and wiped his tears away. "I know that now, and sorry that I called you a bad friend. I know that I don't need her to be happy. I've got you, and that's all I'll ever need. You're my best friend, Mikey. Nothing could ever keep us apart."

Mikey looked away from Bunsen's gaze. "I know that."

Bunsen extended his multiple arms and began tickling Mikey all over. The young human giggled happily as the Hugging Chair released him. "What happened to Sally?"

"I've returned Sally to the pet store. She was always trying to eat my stuff, anyway." Bunsen responded with a smile. Mikey smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Bunsen wrapped his many arms around his friend and nuzzled the side of his throat. "I could never hate you, Mikey."

Mikey returned the hug, burying his face into Bunsen's soft fur. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Do you wanna watch TV?"

Bunsen smiled and shot confetti into the air. "OF COURSE!" He yelled. Mikey laughed and took his hand as they went to the living room.


End file.
